


A New Partner

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rewind's been sneakin, shmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon: I like to think Chromedome and Rewind kept finding each other, mostly by accident, after their first meeting and their friendship rapidly grew out of those chance meetings- which quickly became <i>not</i> chance. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Partner

Crime scenes always drew a crowd; the more gruesome and gory, the tighter the frames were packed at the police lines. Chromedome sighed to himself as he weaved past whispering mechs, shoving the few that refused to move from their nice vantage point. He hated being one of the first on a crime scene, having to deal with the uppity press and endless questions while simultaneously trying to preserve the area as much as possible- 

Which apparently the officers were  _not_ enforcing, since there was a civilian squatting next to the broken corpse. Chromedome sighed once more before striding rapidly over to the small bot, stopping short when the paintjob jarred a recent memory. "Rewind?" 

The minibot twisted, visor flaring happily as he hopped up and patted Chromedome's leg. "Hey! Fancy meeting you here." 

"Not really," Chromedome muttered, absently covering Rewind's small hand with his. The contact had made a pleasurable thrill crawl upwards toward his spark, and only with a surge of will did he keep it from reflecting in his fields. "I'm in law enforcement." 

"Still. Big city." Rewind squeezed the warm metal beneath his fingers.  

"Y-Yes." Chromedome paused, visor dimming slightly. He'd just  _stuttered_. In front of  _Rewind_ , of all mechs. Best to focus on his job, rather than how he could feel Rewind's fields tangling casually with his. "The police line is back there, you know." 

Rewind tilted on his pedes, glancing behind Chromedome with faked interest. "Why yes it is... Nothing gets past you, does it, Domey?" 

Chromedome huffed to cover his laugh. "Rewind, you're a civilian. You need to step away from the body." 

"Correction: I'm an archivist," Rewind replied merrily, gesturing at the corpse behind him. "I'm  _archiving_. Not loitering or sneaking around-," 

"And you're  _not_ authorised to be back here," Chromedome rumbled, tilting his helm in an attempt to glare. 

 "Ah, but I  _am_ ," Rewind giggled, pointing at one of the perimeter guards across the cleared area. "I dropped your name and told them I was asked to start gathering data. Very fortunate you actually did show up, it lends incredible credence to my story- erk!" 

Chromedome lifted the minibot to optic level, resting the tiny pedes against his chassis for support. He was angry- partially angry, at least, and partially impressed the minibot had blithely lied to a group of armed security guards. "You did  _what?_ " 

"By that tone, I assume I should apologise," Rewind replied demurely, one arm pinwheeling for balance until his hand landed on Chromedome's wrist. "I needed to make sure who it was- or wasn't, rather- but then I began noticing inconsistencies and figured I should record it all anyway. For propriety's sake. And I was already here." 

"Uh huh." Chromedome settled one hand along the minibot's back, his fingers curling easily along the slender frame. Rewind fit there, snug against his palm, like he'd been built for it. 

_Focus, Tumbler._  

"Most criminals return to the scene of their crime, Rewind," Chromedome teased, tilting his head down with a serious expression. "So... You want to tell me exactly why you're here?" 

Rewind laughed, reaching up to curl one arm around Chromedome's neck. " _Ohh_ , I see how it is. I suppose you think, after all the vorns of gathering information, I would have the knowledge of how to construct and commit the perfect murder?" 

"Something along those lines," Chromedome nodded. 

Rewind's voice dropped to a whisper as he used his leverage to lean in. "And you'd be right," he murmured. "But, as you'll quickly discover, this crime was offensively  _sloppy_. I wouldn't have moved the body after death, nor fabricated the obviously fake and pointing-in-the-wrong-direction pede prints, nor left evidence of how I actually left by the stains across the street."

Chromedome's visor brightened in surprise. "You are very detail-oriented." 

"Of  _course_ I am!" Rewind sounded immediately offended, and Chromedome soothed his fingers down his sides in apology. 

"So..." Chromedome glanced about guiltily as he slowly, gently set Rewind on his pedes. "If you'll retroactively sign a legal waiver, I'd like your assist on this case." 

"Yeah?" Rewind's visor lit brilliantly, his hand automatically reaching up to find Chromedome's. "I'll sign whatever you want if I can work with  _you!_  Now come here, you gotta see these stains..." 

Chromedome let the minibot lead him away, his spark whirling happily as a deep contentment settled into his frame. 


End file.
